Ultimate Loki
by Insaneauthor050701
Summary: Imagine a Loki that found out about his heritage before the events of Thor. Imagine a Loki that traveled the Nine Worlds on a "simple" journey to explore yet found more than he bargained for. Loki-centric. OP Loki.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Loki or any Marvel characters or concepts.**_

 **Ultimate Loki**

 **What Defines Us**

 _965 A.D._

Odin sighed as he laid his helm down upon a stone table. The battle had been long and the war even longer. Their feat of pushing the Jotuns back to their capital had not come without a price. They had lost many good men and women, warriors that he might see in Valhalla one day. Those who weren't dead were injured. Odin knew such a wound. His eye was taken by Laufey himself in their final fight.

Though he supposed that it was all worth it in the end. They would have their peace. Or for as long as the Norns willed it. To an extent he was saddened by the destruction of Jotunheim and its civilization. He knew all too well what would happen after something like this. The only thing that had changed each time was his abating thirst for violence. Maybe that was just his old age.

Odin was eager to return victorious among his people. His son Thor hadn't seen his father in a long time and was no doubt waiting for his return. He could already tell that the blonde babe would be more than enough for him to handle in the coming years.

He needed to return. Only an unwise king would leave their victorious troops to wander among the defeated.

That was when he heard it.

"...wa...wa...ahh...!"

Odin looked around. He thought that this abode was abandoned but apparently not. He cautiously moved to the back of the home ears trained for any sound.

"Waaah! Waaahhh!" That was no warrior, just a mere babe. The baby was wrapped in a simple cloth and plainly laid upon a small table.

Odin blinked as he saw what he had come across.

A Jotun babe. Surprisingly, it was extraordinarily small. If he was correct they would refer to these Jotuns as Runts.

He picked up the babe holding it close. Those markings... they were reminiscent of another Jotun. Laufey? Why would Laufey abandon his own child? And what was Odin to do? Laufey obviously had no care for the babe as he had abandoned him.

"Da-?" The babe clutched at his beard. Odin couldnt help but smile at the chlld.

Maybe it was the way the child reminded him of Thor, or how it was abandoned but he felt as if the baby belonged with him. And as it held onto Odin's finger the feeling only strengthened. He was sure of it. For whatever reason, this baby was coming with him.

Asgard would never accept a Jotun after a war such as this. Odin waved a hand over the baby weaving an enchantment. Only he and Frigga would know the truth.

"Now what should I call you hmm?" An unnatural breeze blew over him with a name mixed in as something whispered to him.

"Loki Odinson."

Odin arrived at Asgard in triumph leading his weary, triumphant army through the golden boulevards of their capital.

He rode up to his castle waving at his citizens. He dismounted his horse and strode up the stairs pulling Frigga into an embrace.

"How are you milady? It has been far too long since this old man saw his bride's face."

Frigga beamed. "I am well husband. I fear you are not." She cupped his injured eye. Odin sighed. "I'll be better when I rest. Now, where is my little thunderer?"

A nearby maidservant came near and handed Thor to Odin. "My king." Odin nodded acknowledging her service and dismissing her.

Thor giggled and tugged on his beard. Odin smiled carressing Thor's bright blonde hair. Odin strolled into the castle Frigga in tow and made his way into their private chambers.

Frigga moved close to Odin and affixed a small, plated eyepatch to his injured eye. "We should hurry husband, they await our arrival at the feast."

Odin sighed placing Thor gently in his crib. "Frigga, I have brought something back from Jotunheim."

Frigga sighed. "We can admire your spoils later. " Odin chuckled and brought Loki out from the folds in his robes. "If you insist. Though I'm sure he may be a bit more ravenous than we are."

Frigga gasped and took Loki from Odin. "Is he-"

Odin nodded. "A Jotun."

She stroked his brow. "He's so small."

"He's a Runt. Most likely the reason Laufey left him."

Frigga gaped. "Laufey's son?"

Odin smiled. "No more. With your blessing, he would be Loki, Odinson."

"I would love that. I'm sure that Thor would love a little brother as well."

Odin looked over at Thor. "Yes, I'm sure he would."

"So am I pregnant? Or are we adopting?" Frigga said having no qualms about hiding his heritage.

"Pregnant." Odin was reminded just why he married Frigga in their every conversation. "We'll reveal him once you 'give birth.'"

Frigga looked down at Loki sadly. "He won't ever know will he?"

Odin shook his head. "No, he must never know. It would rip him apart."

* * *

 _A.D. 974_

Loki really, really hated this day. It was his birthday. Not that such a thing was awful. What was awful was that it was also his brother's birthday by extension. By some cruel twist of fate they had been born exactly one year apart. Thor was older by one year but childishly acted like Loki was ten times younger to his own annoyance.

Nonetheless he had to make his brother's ceremony, or his mother would no doubt be angered. So he rose from his bedchambers.

"Milord would you like any help?" His maidservant, Fulla, asked. Loki shook his head as he pulled his robes on. He refused to be pampered as much as Thor was. "Actually," Loki pulled a small blue sphere from his dresser. "I would like it if you would deliver this to Thor."

Fulla rolled her eyes. "Is this another one your pranks Loki?" Loki smirked. "Maybe. He deserves it though."

Fulla sighed and left obeying her liege. Loki pulled on his boots and left his room heading past Thor's towards the throne room.

 _Splash_

Loki's gift for Thor exploded in his room waking him up.

"Loookiiii!" Thor screamed from his soaked bed. Loki snorted. He walked down the golden hallways and past the stoic guards. It was strange. They always smiled or pat Thor on the head but for some reason ignored him. He didn't mind it much but it was another point that won Thor more favor than Loki.

Even at his young age he could tell that people liked Thor more than himself. He didn't mind it all that much because the only opinions he cared for were his family's but he had to admit that it did sting when it extended to his playmates.

He entered the throne room and ran to his mother embracing her. She leaned down and kissed his brow. "Happy birthday little giant." Loki blushed. "Stop it mother." He feebly protested. "I am nine years of age. No more demeaning endearments."

Frigga ruffled his short black hair. "Oh but you'll always be my little giant."

Odin laughed from his throne. "Let your mother coddle you boy. Come here, let me see you."

Loki walked over to Odin who held out Gungnir the fabled weapon of the Allfather. Loki grabbed onto the end proffered and Odin swung Loki up and onto his lap. Loki couldn't help but smile.

"And how is my eight year old?"

"Father!" Loki punched his father doing little more than slightly bruising his hand. "You know very well that I am nine years old!"

"Well maybe I'm getting forgetful in my old age."

Loki pouted. "Father, you've been old for like... forever! Even in our history books you're ancient!"

Odin chuckled loudly. "Oh Loki, you make this-"

"Father! Loki got me all wet!" Thor stomped into the throne room. He was soaking wet and still in his bed robes.

Odin scowled at Loki and placed him back down on the floor. "Is this true Loki?"

Frigga hid a smirk and waved a hand over Thor weaving a spell that dried him and clothed him in proper robes.

"But Father he-"

"I don't want to hear it Loki. You are a prince and it is your brother's birthday. That is unbefitting for one such as you. Now go where you belong. There are people waiting to give their presents." Loki huffed and walked to a spot behind and to the right of Frigga who stood next to Odin. Thor stuck his tongue out at the seething Loki and jumped up into his father's lap.

"Guards, let them in." Odin waved his hand and the guards set out to do his bidding. They wrenched the large doors open and the citizens of Asgard flooded the hall bustling with excitement. They were made into a line where they could one by one present their gifts.

The first noble walked up swathed in red robes. "I bring for the mighty Prince Thor a humble tribute of 1,000 golden swords." Odin smiled and patted Thor on the head. "Thank you."

For the next couple hours the gifting ceremony proceeded like this with nobles presenting Thor with outrageous gifts and the peasants giving Thor their meagre treasures.

Loki knew he wouldn't get any presents but he was still disappointed when they stopped for a break and he had not gotten a single present.

"No more gifts for the time being. We will break for-"

"A feast!" Thor interrupted and hopped off Odin's lap. "Woohoo!" He ran off towards the dining hall.

Loki sighed and turned to follow. "Don't worry Loki." Frigga smiled. "We haven't forgotten about you."

Loki smiled back to reassure her and nodded. "It's fine mother. I don't need any presents."

"Hey! Lets play that game!" Loki, Thor and his friends had all left the feast early to play before it got dark out. Odin had only let them when Thor started to beg.

"What game?" Thor threw another rock across the river. Thor, Loki and his friends were in a glade not far from the city by a river.

"The Frost Giant game!"

"Oooh that's what you mean!" Thor smiled. "Yes, let us play that one."

Volstagg frowned as he stepped forward. "I don't want to be it."

Sif smirked darkly. "I think Loki should be it."

Loki frowned. "What does it mean to be 'it'?"

Thor waved his concerns away. "You'll be good at it, it's really easy."

"If you say so..." Loki muttered unconvincingly. "So what do I do?"

""Go into the forest and hide. After a while we'll come and try and find you. If we catch you, we win." Thor explained.

Loki nodded and ran into the forest. He knew these woods better than any of the rest of them. While they played with their sticks he learned, preferring to shove his head in books or explore.

Once he knew he was far enough in the forest so he might evade their vision, he shape-shifted.

Only his mother knew of his gift. He knew Odin would think it a useless ability and Thor would only make him shape-shift for his amusement.

The transformation was more magical than it was physical. He felt nothing though he knew on the outside his form was covered by a soft light as he shrunk. His point of view became centered on the forest floor and he could feel his brain explode with new information as his new sense organs grew.

Loki chose to become a hawk for its practicality. He flapped his wings experimentally. It was always disorientating at first but after a few seconds it would become natural as if he were born a hawk.

He rose in the air and perched on the branch of a nearby tree. He wanted a good spot to watch them trample through the forest in a vain search of him.

"Ow!" Speaking of trampling... Sif had quite loudly tripped over a hidden root and had taken a face full of dirt.

"Loooki!" She screeched in frustration as if it was his fault. Thor helped her up. "When I find that little rat..."

"I told you we should've just pushed him in the river. The game was a smart idea but what if we don't catch him?"

Thor shrugged. "It'll be fine. For us anyways, when we find him I'm gonna shove him in the water so hard he won't be able to prank me again."

Loki ruffled his feathers. So that's what they were planning. Well, that wouldn't be happening. Not now that he knew their plan.

"Guys! I see him over there!" Volstagg yelled from nearby pointing deeper into the forest. They took off and Loki looked where Volstagg was pointing. What? There was a figure identical to him running away in fear.

That definitely wasn't him so, who was casting the illusion?

"You can come down now." A deep voice came from the foot of the tree. Loki squawked in shock. Somehow this guy had sneaked up on him even with his enhanced senses. Loki fell off the tree and shifted back landing on a knee. He stood. "Who are you?"

The mystery man wore a large brown cloak that somehow covered all of his features. "A friend."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, friend, why did you do that?"

The hooded man tilted his head. "What?"

Loki scowled. "It was obviously you who cast that illusion. Why did you do it?"

The man laughed warmly. Despite his mysterious appearance, the man seemed friendly. "Oh that? That was just a bit of fun. I thought you might appreciate it."

Loki smiled bashedly. "I did, actually. Not many people can use magic in Asgard and even less use it for anything fun."

The man seemed to rummage around inside his cloak then reached out towards Loki. He unclenched his hand and revealed a round medallion on a necklace. There were small raised runes on the medallion in a circular pattern.

Loki raised his hand to touch it but stopped looking at him in hesitance. The man nodded in assent. "It's a gift."

Loki accepted it and admired it. "This is a gift? For me?"

He nodded. "Just for you."

Loki swallowed thickly. "Th-Thank you." He had gotten gifts before, it was just very rare so he tended to make the most of the ones he had.

"You're welcome. Just take care of it. Make sure no one else takes it from you."

Loki nodded vigorously. "I won't. I promise it will never leave me."

"I will take my leave now." The man turned and started to slowly walk. "Wait!"

The man turned back. "Will I see you again... friend?"

He seemed to smile beneath the cloak. "I should think so." Loki smiled eagerly and waved. "See you until then."

The man waved back. "Until we see each other again." He slowly trudged into the distance disappearing into the foliage.

Loki sat down by a tree and examined the amulet again. It was made of a reflective silver-type metal. The runes were special, he knew that. Runes had a special power. When carved just right on the right surfaces runes would summon magic stronger than any incanted spell or ritual.

As a result the art was extremely hard to master and those who have refused to make the workings of it general knowledge. There were only a handful of Rune masters in the Nine Worlds. He knew for a fact that one was the king of Vanir. The rest were scattered and away from public eye.

"There he is!" Loki gasped. Thor and the rest had doubled back after the illusion of Loki had disappeared.

Loki stood and ran. Not thinking ahead he ran out of the forest rowards the river. He came in sight of the river and tried to think of something.

He couldn't cross the river, it was too wide. There was no way he could shapeshift and fly away. For one, his concentration was shot and two, he would reveal the ability to Thor.

He wordlessly conjured an illusion and sent it to the left towards the castle. The real Loki headed right along the river in hopes that they would think he ran to the left towards the castle. After all Loki would never get close to a waterfall if he couldn't swim. He ran and ran until he heard the sound of thunder up ahead.

Loki advanced quickly but cautiously as the grass ended and stone picked up layering the ground. He moved on until he came to the edge of the cliff right beside the rushing waterfall. It was at least 50 yards until the bottom of the cliff.

"Loki!" Thor arrived making Loki take a step near the edge. Of course it would be Thor. Thor smiled and walked towards him. "You have nowhere to run Loki. We win."

Loki nervously smiled back. "Y-Yeah you win for sure. Let's uh let's go back to the others." He slowly moved the medallion behind him.

Thor was about to let him go when he saw Loki hide something behind his back. "Loki what is that?" He walked closer and grabbed his arm with the medallion. "Did you steal one of my presents?"

Loki scowled at Thor. "No! This is mine!"

Thor frowned back and pulled at Loki's arm. "Don't be silly, you didn't get any presents. Give it to me!"

"No!" Loki held the medallion in one hand and Thor held onto his robes trying to pull him closer so he could snatch it.

 _Rip_

His robes tore and he fell back pedaling to regain balance. He tripped and fell, over the the cliff. Loki screamed soundlessly in the thundering of the waterfall. Thor's face paled as Loki was sent over the edge and disappeared in the spray of the waterfall.

* * *

Loki gasped as he woke up. He got to his knees and slowly opened his eyes to blinding light. He blinked furiously trying to get accustomed to the light. He gasped again. He wasn't at the bottom of the waterfall nor near anywhere in Asgard. He was in the middle of what looked like an icy tundra with flat ice stretching in every direction until it eventually met thick woods.

"Is-Is this Jotunheim?"

The temperature was freezing Loki to the core making him shiver. He took deep breaths in and out struggling to calm himself. He had no idea where he was on Jotunheim or how to get to Thor and everyone else. He had more or less teleported away. At least he wasn't dead at the bottom of a cliff.

The medallion! Loki thankfully saw it a few feet away. He crawled over to it. It would be a real pain to lose after he just fell off a waterfall for it.

Loki fastened it to his neck. He needed to get out of this glade and try and find a way home. Loki stood and the ice below him cracked and spidered spreading rapidly. "Shit."

 _Crack_

The ice below him shattered and he sunk into the icy water. Loki shook as his body refused to answer to him under the cold temperarure of rhe water. He drifted slowly down and his vision went dark.

"Gah!" Loki flexed and winced in pain as something burned inside him. His body felt like it was on fire! A few moments later the feeling dissipated but not without leaving something. He felt warm. Like he could stay down here forever without being affected by the cold. He opened his eyes and the once pitch dark pond seemed to light up. He could see everything he previously couldn't and his eyes seemed unfazed by the pitch black.

There was a soft thump as he landed on the pond floor. He slowly made his way to the edge of the pond. At the very edge of the pond and lifted his hands feeling the ice. He pushed slightly to test the ice's strength and it immediately imploded upwards as if he punched it.

Loki scrabbled at the ground and pulled himself out of the pond. He sat on the edge of the water and breathed heavily trying to figure out what happened.

That's when he caught his reflection. Why in Hel was he blue?!

Loki's breath caught and he leaned forward close to the water to see. His once pale skin was a dark blue and he had raised ridges on his face leading down to his chest.

Loki tore away his upper garments with an ease he hadn't known before. The ridges created an unrecognizable complex pattern on his chest. His muscles had grown but not nearly enough to give him the strength he felt now. Whatever that had taken place was clearly not skin deep. His once blue eyes were now a glaring red. His brain finally caught up with the images his eyes were transmitting, and it finally registered.

He was a Frost Giant.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Hrímþursar**. That is what he was now. A Cold One. Millenia-old enemy to Asgard.

Asgard. Odin. How did Odin not know about him? No way the Allfather couldn't see through an illusion such as that. Especially on his own son.

Unless he knew. But why would Odin let a Frost Giant into his home? They had just finished a war with them. But of course. That's why. Odin would probably have told him at some point. And had Loki come out as a Frost Giant peacefully, it could show Asgardians that peace and coexistence with Jotuns was a reality.

His whole life was a lie. He thought he was part of a family. But no, he was just a political bargaining tool. Everyone must've known but him. That's why he was ostracized. Everyone knew he was a monster. That's why Thor tried to kill him. He had enough of the monster living in his home. How dare he defile the home of Odin?! He, a Frost Giant, would never be of the same value as an Aesir.

Maybe he should finish it. Thor wanted him dead and obviously Odin didn't care enough to stop him. He deserves to die.

Loki had no weapon to harm himself. Then it came to him. "The pond." He may not have been able to freeze to death, but he could definitely still drown.

He smiled bitterly with tears coming down his face as he lowered himself. What a coward. Here he was, sniveling in his own fear of death.

"It's okay. I will try to make things right father."

Loki launched himself forward and dove into the water. He sunk to the bottom and curled up waiting to die.

"I'm sorry mother..."

Loki woke up choking on water. He leaned over the side of the bed he was on and spat up the water. He gasped for breath and rested his head back. He was in a small hut made of furs on a small cot. There was another cot on the other side of the hut and stone tools were scattered throughout the hut.

He looked at his hand. He was still a Frost Giant. He sighed.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were disappointed to be alive." A large man walked through the doorway. He was easily 8 feet tall and draped with heavy furs that clothed him. He had long dark hair and stubble that covered his face.

"Uncle, Uncle! Is he awake?!" Two light voices called from outside. Two children, a boy and a girl barged in with wide excited smiles.

They were almost identical showing that they were most likely twins. Their uncle smiled and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Get outta here kids. Let him have his rest."

He gently pushed them both back out of the hut. He tutned back towards Loki. "I found you when I was out hunting. One second it was me and my prey, the next you appeared midair soaked in pond scum. I took you back and covered you with ice. That seemed to do the trick as you were able to absorb it easy enough to gain some energy. I noticed your medallion glowing, is that something to help you teleport?"

"It was a gift." Loki looked past him very much out of focus.

He gathered himself and sat up. "Why did you help me? I am a monster."

The man looked at him oddly. "What do you mean? You're but a child." Loki grit his teeth. "I am a Frost Giant! A monster borne of ice and snow!"

The man nodded as if he understood. "So you are a monster for being a Frost Giant?"

Loki nodded. The man shrugged. "So does that mean they are monsters?" He pointed out the tent. "That I am a monster? Because we are Giants does not make us monsters. The only monsters are those whose actions portray them as such."

Loki stammered. "B-But I am a Frost Giant! We kill and plunder without discrimination!"

The man snorted. "We are not characterized by our race. If we were, you would be trying to kill me right now and I would not have helped you. You see, we are different. We follow our own fate. Not the one laid before us. You are no monster."

The man stepped closer to Loki and pat his head. Loki sniffed as he started to tear up. "Then why did they try to kill me?!" He clutched at the man's furs and buried his face in them.

The man flinched and then wrapped his arms around Loki. "It's okay. It's okay. Why don't you tell me about it?"

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes: This story was something that I wanted to make so badly because I know that there's a lot of love for Loki and a lot of us felt disatisfied with how Marvel portrayed him. This story will be centered on Loki, obviously, and all his adventures before the events of Thor. Eventually it will lead into the MCU. But this is different from my other stories. I'm going to choose more characters from the Avengers and make my own Ultimate versions. Of course the villains will be stronger with the main characters but eventually we'll have an OP Avengers team. I really hope I portrayed Loki well, he will be a bit OC as his life will be different from the original Loki's. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can't say when the next will come because I do have numerous other stories. Peace._**

 ** _-Insaneauthor050701_**


End file.
